Pillars of Ekai
by Teamunfocused
Summary: "Behold the aura!" "Fight with a burning Will." "Shoot to pierce!" "Raise your soul!" "Form and repulse!" "Ride the wind." "Rip and burn them all." "Kill me! Please!" "RACHEL!" "Bring her back!" "You dare defy me?" What's happening? Who and what are the 7 Pillars? Who are the 13 Umbra Dominus, and what are they? The only way for you to know is to read.


Ch1 Ekai

The lights of Kalos city shine brightly through the shadowy ink black sky. The citizens of the city were all asleep, feeling warm and comfortable in their comfy beds along with their families. The silence of the night was interrupted by the constant noise of footsteps bashing off of metal and stones. Louder and louder the running and dashing steps became. A mysterious figure ran along the tile covered roofs as a beastly creature followed close behind, firing fiery projectiles at the dark hair female. "Flamethrower!" The beast repeated out loud as he releases more of the projectiles from it's muzzle.

The tall fighter could only dodge side to side to avoid being hit. Finally turning around, her long auburn hair tied back in a blue clothe flowed freely on the gentle currents of the air as she began her counterattack. Dashing up to the beast in an instant she places her hand on the creatures chest. "Force Palm!" The blue eye female called the name of her attack as an azure energy formed on her hand before pushing the wild beast away from her and into an empty dark alley.

Chasing after her target, the brunette jumps down into the alley to follow her assaults with a barrage of attacks. "Close combat." She called out as she could feel strength flow through her fists while she collided her spiked black gauntlet to the creatures jaw, she then gave a swift kick to the furry torso with her black boots. Blood spurted onto the dark walls of the alley and on the fighter's blue jacket.

Grabbing the beast by the neck and pulling it up, the fighter could see the tears of terror crawling down the injured creature as it knew what the dominating girl had in mind for his fate. "P-Please... I only want to be free." It managed to choke out as its claws fruitlessly reached for the merciless teenager's wrist. Her ice cold blue eyes that hid behind the blue and black mask showed no emotions as she stared into the lifeless jades that belonged to the beast. Her grip on the human-beast hybrid tightened. 'Let's end this quickly' she could hear her partner whisper in a grating tone, she nodded in agreement with him as she crushed the windpipe with her powerful grip.

Raising her free hand up at the moon, the azure energy wave returned on her palm as she proceeded to execute her objective. "Loyalty Lance." The wave of energy extended along her hand and materialized a large black lance covered in the azure fog of energy. Without any hesitation or distractions, the brunette raised her weapon and pierced it in the creature's chest. An inescapable sound of the spear tearing through flesh rang throughout the alley before a loud thud could be heard as the merciless figure released the beast from her death choke. Blood gushed out from the fatal wound and painted walls with a dark colour.

"Behold the aura..." The auburn hair girl murmured as she clutched the small spike pendant around her neck with her right hand. The lance began to glow a bright blue light, sinking into the body of the creature like it was water. The female fighter knelt down to one leg and released her pendant. Her dominant hand shone with the same light from the lance as she lapped the light of her hand over the wound that had ceased to spout blood. "Ekai." She called out as the luminescent light seemed to resonate with the light within the beast's body, causing the black fur to light up.

* * *

Standing back up, the fighter tapped her earpiece and spoke to it. "The objective is a success. What should I do now?" Awaiting for a reply, the brunette looked back at the unconscious figure lying in a corner. "Good job, the Solomon Tome doesn't detect anymore around your area for now. You should head back and get some rest. The lord wants to speak with you first think tomorrow morning." A voice spoke from the communicator with a bored tone. "Understood." Her only response came. "In the mean time I'll send an ambulance for the 'Vernate'." The voice spoke again as the fighter only grunted.

"I think the lord wants to talk to you about the scout again." The voice sighed quietly. "We don't need anymore recruits." The brunette turned and walked off. "I don't know, Rachel. Lately their appearance has increased and so far you're the only one who has been taking them down one by one. Don't you think that you might need some help? I'm sure as I know many things that you are tired." The voice argued as Rachel could hear sirens from the next street closing in. 'That was fast.' The brunette thought before jumping high up on the roofs.

"Just get back here and get some rest. Tomorrow's a bright new day, with a high probability of more successful hunts." The voice said as the brunette took a quick peek at the doctors and nurses lifting up the boy and placing him on a stretcher. "Understood." Rachel murmured before tapping on her earpiece again before dashing off into the shadow black night.


End file.
